1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overload protector module and building entry protector for telecommunications systems.
2. Related Art
Protector modules are usually provided in building entry protectors within buildings to protect electrical and electronic equipment in telecommunications systems against power surges arriving over telecommunications lines. Protector modules are usually mounted in a region commonly referred to as the "protector module field".
A building entry protector also carries building circuit connection devices, such as quick clip blocks and/or modular jacks to enable a plug-in connection to be made between a company telecommunications line and the subscriber's wiring at his premises. The quick clip blocks or modular jacks are mounted in a group in a connector field on the subscriber's side of the protector modules, the blocks or modular jacks being held upon a mounting block. On the subscriber's side of the protector modules, the modules are wired to the connector blocks or the modular jacks by backplane wiring which lies behind the mounting blocks of the modules and connectors. In this conventional building entry protector structure, the protector module field and the connector field lie side-by-side for ease of access to either the modules for test or removal purposes or to the connector field for connecting or disconnecting the subscriber's end user equipment into the telecommunications lines. It is not unusual to provide the mounting blocks for the protector modules and the quick clip blocks or modular jacks upon a hinged part of the case of the protector to enable the case to be opened for access to the backplane wiring. In some entry protectors, both quick clip blocks and the modular jacks are included, each module connected in parallel to a quick clip block and to a modular jack to give a choice to the subscriber regarding the type of connection he may wish to make. In such protectors, the two types of connectors are grouped into two fields which lie side-by-side with the protector module field. As may be seen, the conventional building entry protectors are rendered bulky, because the side-by-side field arrangement for connectors and protector modules add to the overall face area of the protectors. The face area of a protector affects its cost, because of the materials being used, and may place restrictions on the wall locations where the protectors may be mounted.